The goal of the proposed Meharry RISE program is to significantly increase the number of minority students pursuing biomedical research by involving them in a program of excellence. There will be three developmental activities proposed in this program: a student, a faculty and an institutional activity. The student activity proposes a very focused and structured curriculum, as well as specialty courses. Both the faculty and institutional development activities will be focused in areas that will contribute to overall student enrichment. Meharry Medical College has a strong record of graduating Ph.Ds in biomedical disciplines many of whom enter academic institutions where they continue the tradition of teaching, research and service that is a part of our mission. The College as a whole has a proven commitment to educating underrepresented minorities. The School of Graduate Studies and Research has had for the past 25 years, a strong record of preparing students for research careers in the biomedical sciences with a strong focus in diseases that disproportionally affect minority individuals. We have been the recipient of federally-funded underrepresented minority programs in biomedical sciences and have contributed to the development of these students by providing a strong research training coupled with excellent educational opportunities. Funding of a Meharry RISE program will allow us, in combination with other funded programs at Meharry Medical College, to provide the infrastructure and activities needed to graduate more minorities in biomedical science disciplines. _ A set of well defined activities has been developed to help transition doctoral students into a research career in biomedical sciences. These activities involve student and faculty development and provide upgrading of institutional facilities to improve student training in contemporary aspects of biomedical research. The faculty development component of this proposal will enhance the overall research in the College which will result in better trained faculty and increased opportunities for student training. The overall objective of the Meharry RISE program is to provide the doctoral students at Meharry Medical College with enhanced academic and research opportunities to ensure their transition to a research career in biomedical sciences.